


Bertambah

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, Conversations, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Kau tambah kuat ya, Morgiana!"





	Bertambah

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah, pertarungan para pemegang wadah logam melawan medium jin hitam raksasa kembali menyatukan Aladdin, Alibaba, dan Morgiana. Untuk merayakan pertemuan mereka, ketiganya berkumpul di sebuah restoran kecil di Magnostadt untuk saling bercerita. Setelah beberapa saat mengobrol dan menghabiskan hidangan, Aladdin segera bergabung dengan rombongan perempuan di meja sebelah. Tersisa Alibaba dan Morgiana di meja mereka.

"Kau tambah kuat ya, Morgiana!" seru Alibaba girang. "Kau bahkan sekarang bisa bertarung sambil terbang! Kau bisa jadi Fanalis terkuat di dunia!"

"Alibaba-san juga bertambah kuat," sahut Morgiana dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Sekarang Alibaba-san bisa melakukan penyatuan jin dengan sempurna."

"Ohoho! Tentu saja!" Alibaba berkacak pinggang. "Aku ini murid terbaik di Reim, lo!"

Tentu saja Alibaba membual, tetapi Morgiana selalu percaya. "Aku yakin begitu, Alibaba-san."

"Ah!" Alibaba menunjuk Morgiana. "Kau kelihatan tambah cantik dengan rambut panjang juga!"

Morgiana tidak yakin apa alasannya, tetapi pipinya otomatis memanas. "T-terima kasih...."


End file.
